


The Muppets Being Soft

by Grammatically_Correct



Category: Sesame Street (TV), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, M/M, Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammatically_Correct/pseuds/Grammatically_Correct
Summary: My sister really likes the muppets and I think she might be on to something. This is just gonna be a bunch of short, soft one-shots for Muppet characters. Is this ridiculous? Maybe, but I'm having fun.
Relationships: Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The Muppets Being Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that muppets technically can't really eat because they're not alive but shut up ok they have breakfast sometimes. I wrote this at 2am after crying over the time they got each other Christmas presents by giving away what the other was getting them a gift for. Anyways, I'm soft for sweet things and wanted to write about Muppets.

Bert always, always woke up before Ernie. He had a set alarm that went off at seven, a perfect morning routine, and would tell anyone who would listen about how he was never, ever late to any event. He lied to everyone that he woke up early for the sunrise, or the birds, or the satisfaction. And those held some truth to it; sesame street had lovely sunrises and beautiful songbirds.   
But he mainly got up early to witness his soft, sleepy, beautifully tired husband, for the only time of day his eternal optimism was subdued was early morning. 

Bert was humming softly to himself while making breakfast, a song Kermit was singing earlier that week that just wouldn't leave his head. The soft morning light stumbled into the apartment, tinting everything orange. Birds sang and twittered, announcing to the world how lovely the day was. The gentle sizzling of bacon, the bubbling of the coffee machine, the soft hissing of the pancake skillet. The quiet noises of the morning wrapped around him like a blanket, muffling the usual sternness of his demeanor into something tender and soft. The noises of the morning weren't loud enough to hide the sound of the disgruntled, recently awoken Ernie as he padded down the hallway, slippers thumping on the ground. He had been awake much longer than that, of course; Bert could hear his groans and complaints through the rooms.  
"Well good morning Ernie, glad you joined the living," Bert said with a smile as he heard Ernie sit at the table.   
"Hrmph." Ernie muffled his groan in his arms, yet to have woken up mentally. Bert flipped the last pancake onto the plate, leaving the stove to grab the mug of coffee he had prepared when he heard Ernie's first groans from their room. Three spoons of sugar and a splash of milk, with a small amount of the vanilla extract he had stored away for baking. Exactly how Ernie liked it in the morning. Bert set the mug down on the coaster in front of Ernie, turning back to their breakfast. For a few precious minutes, there was a peaceful silence only broken by Ernie's sips and the sound of food being prepared.   
"I love you, Bert" there was an unmistakable fondness in his voice, as he said a phrase he had said many times before, and would hopefully say many times again. His voice was still softened by sleep, warm and tender.  
"I love you too, Ernie."   
"You make the best coffee."   
Bert couldn't help but laugh at that, fondness blooming in his chest for his lovely husband. He forked the bacon onto a plate, grabbing the pancakes off the counter where he had left them. Ernie, more awake now, stood from his chair to set the table and grab the syrup. 

Bert always, always woke up before Ernie. And he loved every second of those soft, sweet morning hours. Away from the craziness of Sesame Street, away from the filming, alone without the audience. He loved their job, but to be truly alone was rare, amongst their friends and their work. Bert lied to everyone about why he woke up so early. Everyone, of course, but Ernie.


End file.
